


A Rose with One to many Thorns

by Carefull_Sweety



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grimdark Rose Lalonde - Freeform, POV Rose Lalonde, i cant tell if this is a johnrose fic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefull_Sweety/pseuds/Carefull_Sweety
Summary: Rose wanted revenge for the death of her mother, the HorrorTerrors try to help in their own messed up way.  oh and john and rose hug.
Kudos: 1





	A Rose with One to many Thorns

You have always heard them. The voices. They started out as a whisper, nothing more. The things that they said were never too bad, usually just Y̸̖̗̊̃s̷̪̆̕ḻ̴̲̓͝r̴̪͂ ̴̮̘͌͝s̸̘̱͐ ̴̠͕͒d̷͓͎̕o̶̯̓q̵͙̣̈́́,̷͔̀̚ ̴̻͝͝ȕ̶̪̉ṕ̶̙͓̈́ǐ̷̞͍͘t̴̢̲̊ ̵̮͑z̸̙͆p̵̩̆ž̷̭͘ ̸̡̹̋͒f̸̧̎p̵͙͆r̶͙̈́̋ḍ̷͔̌̉ ̴͚̈́̚o̵̭͋̀y̸̳̒̚ ̴̝̌s̶͈͕̀͛a̶̤̪̔a̸̟̣̅͝ ̷̜͑ỵ̵̈͊j̸̗̰̈́r̶̟̋ ̷̳͈́y̶̦͎͑͐o̶̫͑z̷̨̥͆r̴̗̤͝.̷̤̹̓̑ ̸̪̍. It took you a while to decode their language. They spoke in Grimdark, confusing your 8 year old self at first. The language barrier made you immune to them, their influence null. But then you listened. You started hearing them, the words wormed their way into your head and you hated it. 

"jraap tpdr," They spoke, their cursed voice echoing through your head. You want them to leave. You don't respond. You have more important things to do.

"upi esmy t̵̘̿̒r̷͈̋͘b̷̫̖̅ŗ̸̜̈́m̵̼̜͑h̴̢̓͒r̶̖͝, fpm'y upi tpdr." You do, and that is what you're going to get. 

"upi vsm'y ohmptr id gptrbrt tpdr." You can. It's not that hard. Pulse you are going to die soon, and you doubt you can hear them when you're dead.  
You take your wands, they seem to be covered in some sort of dark energy. No matter, they feel stronger than before. You are going to kill Jack. You need to take your revenge. 

"ejrtr str upi hpomh tpdr? yjrtr od mp mrrf gpt upi yp hp yjsy esu. vpzr nsvl jrtr tpdr." Ignore, ignore, ignore, don't listen to them they are not important dontlettheminyourhead-

"Rose? Rose is that you? Why are you all… Grim? Kinda dark." You know this voice. You remember this voice. You want to answer the voice, tell him that you need help, tell him they took over, you want him to know this and they don't. They just want you to suffer, you are there puppet, nothing more than an empty shell. After all, they need a vessel. 

"Rose? Are you ok, do I need to call jade? Can she even help you? Wait don't leave me here!" The voice calls after you. He is not important right now, you already know that he is Doomed, so why bother with him? You really must go to Derse now anyway.... You don't want to leave him. You can't get revenge without his help. You're not strong, you're weak. A sad and sorry spectacle. After you left like that, you doubt he wants to see you again. You head to Derse anyway.

You arrive at Derse, The planet is dark, it's cold and it's lonely. The tall purple pillars stand alone, no one is on the planet, as most of them are dead. You don't miss The Daily Murder, one of the most popular news papers on Derse. You don't miss your tower, covered in MEOWS. You want your cat, you want your brother. You do not want this. You look around, but you don't see him anywhere. He should be here, they said he would be there. He has to be here. Why is he not here he should be here why did they lieishounthaveleftwhywhywhy-

"Rose?" Concern leaks into his voice, he's worried about you. Why would he be worried about you? You don't need his concern Rose. I know you can See where he is. Take your revenge Rose. He killed your mother, he needs to die.

"ROSE! What's wrong? Why won't you answer me, why is there weird black smoke on you, are you ok? Rose please answer me. I don't like seeing you hurt." He's crying. He's crying because he's worried about you and you can't talk to him. Hes crying and it a̷̰̔l̵̜̽l̶̨͂ ̸̼͌ÿ̵̭o̵͇͂u̴͓͝r̴̺̀ ̷̼̈́f̶̧͒ ̵̯̒a̴̛̟ ̵̜͝ư̶͍ ̷̹͋l̷̛̥ ̵̺͊t̴̙̋.̸̛̣ ̵̖̍..  
You hug him. Tight. You haven't hugged anyone since your 12th birthday, and you kinda miss it. He hugs you back, you want to stay like this forever.  
"Why are you trying to kill Jack? Well, why didn't you ask for help?" you cant answer. He won't be able to understand. Literary, you doubt he can understand grimdark. "come onnnnnnnn rose, talk to me! I can help. I know I can help, you just have to let me!" He wants to help you. He wants to help you. You can't do anything but hold him tighter, hoping that the voices will stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. I have absolutely no idea what this is. Is this Johnrose? is this some weird vent fic? i have no idea. hope you enjoyed this short fic.


End file.
